What did you just say?
by JenavyMalfoy
Summary: A crossover between The Vampire Diaries, Twilight, and a little bit of Percy Jackson thrown in. The story features an original character named Ariana, a vampire-werewolf-witch, who happens to be the daughter of Aphrodite and Poseidon. This story follows her life span of over 1000 years, many of which are spent with the Original vampires.
1. Twilight Intro

Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan and The CW and L. J. Smith. Not me.

Summary: The Cullens come back to Forks. But this time they have Ariana with them. Jasper and Rosalie's biological sister and Carlisle's own daughter. Bella isn't who she thinks she is and Edward doesn't believe it when he finds out who she really is. Ariana isn't quite normal either. Not even for the Cullens. Everything seems to get turned upside down with Ariana around and no one seems to believe any of it. Carlisle has nephews that are still "alive" in Mystic Falls, where EVERYTHING abnormal seems to happen. A different type of vampires with different laws. _These _are the "people" Ariana grew up with.

* * *

"But _how_ can she be Lizzie's daughter?" Edward asked his sister Ariana.

"How _couldn't_ she be?" Ariana shot back.

"Ares. . . How do you know?"

"Know what?" asked Ariana's biological brother Jasper, as he walked into the living room where the two were having their argument.

"Did I ever tell you the story of my childhood Jasp?" Edward quickly evaded the question.

"No." He sat on the couch beside his sister whereas Edward was sitting on the table in front of her.

"I was almost famous where I come from. I was from one of the wealthiest families there. But there was this girl there. . . Also from a wealthy family. . ."

Edward was getting lost in his story. Jasper could tell that much. But he could also tell that Ariana knew the story almost as well as Edward, if not better.

"She was my best friend. Other than Ares, anyway." He looked at his "sister". "Her name was Elizabeth. She had a younger sister. Her name was Victoria. Victoria Hansen."

Emmett came in the room after he had heard his brother say the names of the two girls. "Hansen?"

The other three looked up at the sound of Emmett's voice. "Oh, gosh." Ariana said. She walked over to Emmett and put a hand on his arm. He shook it off. "Oh, come on, Der! We were gonna tell you! I promise! We were going to!"

Emmett just stared at her.

Jasper whispered to Edward, "Did she just call him Der?"

"Yes," Edward whispered back.

"Why?"

"His name before Carlisle and Esme adopted him was Derek. Derek Hansen." Edward spoke barely above a whisper, but even then, everyone in the room heard him.

Because, you see, everyone in the room except Ariana, were vampires. Ariana was a half vampire. But she was completely Carlisle's daughter. Esme didn't care. She just treated Ariana like she was her own. Just as she did with the rest of them. Only a few people even knew who Ariana's mom was. Esme, Carlisle, Ariana, Jasper, and Rose. Since Ariana had only been living with them for a few months, she hadn't told the others her complete story.

"Vicki?" Emmett said in surprise when she called him Der.

"Who else?" Ariana said with a smirk.

"Wait. Why did you call her 'Vicki,' Em?" Jasper asked, stopping everyone from talking. The rest of the family came in, but they brought someone else in with them.

*A few months earlier*

"Who are they?" Bella asked Jessica and Angela, as the most beautiful people she had ever seen walked into the cafeteria at Forks High School, Home of the Spartans.

"Oh. That's the Cullens." Jessica answered.

"What about _them_?" Bella asked again as two more people came walking in behind the others.

"That's Ariana and Edward." Jessica said, after explaining that, 'like, all the Cullens were going out with each other because they were adopted.'

"Are _they_ going out?"

"Oh, no. They wouldn't even think of it. Ariana's nicer than the others. She normally sits with us at lunch. But isn't Edward like. . . A god? Of course, none of us are good enough for him." Jessica rambled.

*Back to the present*

"Bella! How good to see you!" Ariana said, moving from her spot beside Emmett to hug Bella.

"Um, hey."

"Edward. Jasper. Ares. What is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"I was. . . Telling Jasper about what happened when I was growing up when Emmett came in. And. . ."

Ariana stepped in when Edward stopped. "We were talking about the Hansens. We were going to tell Em soon, but. . . We never got around to it."

"And you spoke of the Hansens and Voltaires, did you?" Carlisle asked, sighing.

"Not yet, Dad. Only of the Hansens."

"Vick?" Emmett spoke up for the first time.

She turned back towards him.

"Ares. . ." he corrected himself. "What happened to Lizzie?" Emmett asked. Edward and Emmett both stared at her until she answered.

"I sent her to the past." Ariana paused. "And to the future." Ariana whispered.

"The past _and _the future? How far?" Emmett and Edward asked at the same time.

"Um. . . Well. . . You know how she was pregnant, right?"

"Yes," Edward answered as Emmett said, "no."

They looked at each other in confusion.

"How did you know and I didn't?" Emmett roared at Edward.

"She told me. Before she left."

"And how come she didn't tell me? Her own brother." He wasn't yelling now. He collapsed on the couch as he whispered the words.

Ariana came and sat by him. "Em. . . Don't take it personally, okay? She probably thought that you would try to keep her there so that you could help her. Because she knew you would do it. But. . . If Mom and Dad found out, Em. . . They would have kicked her out before you could say 'leave.'" Ariana spoke softly.

"Why did she tell you?"

"Because she knew I would help her any way I could. And I did. She wanted to have a better life. . . In the _future_."

"Then why did you send her to the past?" Edward asked.

"She thought it would be better for her child."

"And what happened to her and the child?"

"Well. . . The child grew up in the Civil War Era. Though, after she was grown, she asked me to send her to the future."

"And Lizzie?" Emmett spoke again.

"She didn't stay in the past. I sent her here. To the future."

"And what happened to the child? How far did you send her into the future?"

"They were reunited as mother and daughter and her child grew up again with the help of magic, returning her to a very young age."

"How far, Ari?" Edward's growl was almost as deep and terrifying as Emmett's.

"Far enough for," Ariana paused and took a deep breath. "Bella to be the child." She mumbled the last words, hoping no one heard her.


	2. Elizabeth

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please review! The first few chapters aren't the greatest. I wrote them several years ago and wasn't sure how to change them without ruining the whole story so please wait for it to pick up a little and get more interesting!

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

"Bella?" Edward and Emmett yelled.

"Yes. . ." Ariana wouldn't look at either of them.

"What about me?" Bella looked between the three of them.

"I knew your mom when..." Ariana stopped and glanced back at Edward. He nodded, a solemn look on his face. She took a deep breath and started again. "I knew her when Edward was alive, Bella." Ariana glanced at Carlisle when he inhaled sharply.

"When did you find out, Ariana? That Renee was Elizabeth?"

"Just a few days ago . . . I was talking to her on the phone and suddenly, she just . . . Told me she knew who I was. She said she remembered me doing "magic" when I was a kid . . . Was she _around_ when I was a kid? All I remember is Mom and Damon and Stef. And, of course, all of my crazy family from _that _side. You know?" Ariana answered, as she sat next to Emmett on the couch.

"No, she couldn't have." Bella sat down on the couch, completely confused.

"Apparently she did, Bells." Ariana sat down beside her.

"How?"

"I'm not sure. . . But I do know this. Her name was Elizabeth Hansen. She. . . She kind of. . . Well, she got herself knocked up. She didn't know what to do, so she came to me for help. So I did the only thing I could think of doing, Bella. I sent her to the future. She asked me to do it. I couldn't refuse my sister that."

"Your sister? What are you talking about?"

"Her family . . . adopted me."

"And Emmett. . . You. . . You're my mom's brother?"

"Yeah... But calling me "Uncle Emmett" would be weird, so. . ." Emmett grinned as Bella laughed.

"Maybe you should call Damon, Ares . . . Tell him to come get you . . ." Carlisle told her, looking at Esme with questions visible in his eyes.

"But, Dad! I _have _to stay here! Damon can—" Ariana started. Edward cut her off.

"Calm _down_, Ares! The rest of us will meet you later, okay? Trust me. _Please_."

"Well, maybe I don't want to calm down! Maybe I don't want to leave. Maybe I don't even want to know about Renee." Ariana laughed nervously and threw her hands up in the air.

"Do you even know what you want anymore, Ariana?" Everyone turned to look at Bella, who was sitting in silence again, but spoke up when Ariana started to protest about leaving. "I mean. . ." She trailed off, looking out the window. "You didn't even like your dad for a long time. Why would you want to stay here with his family?"

"You have a point, Bells, but I just don't feel like going home. Too much is going on there. Back to the other-totally different conversation, by the way-that we were having, Charlie and Renee don't know. . . I took away Renee's memory and I made Charlie and Renee both believe that you were theirs."

"Who was my real father, Ariana?"

"I. . ." Ariana thought for a moment. "I don't know. She never told me. . ."

"Do you think... Do you think you could give Renee her memories back? Please, Ariana." Bella asked softly.

Ariana stared at Edward. He looked away.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, Isabella." She tore her eyes away from Edward.

"Why? I want to know my mom. The woman from the past. Is that really too much to ask?"

Ariana didn't have time to answer before a new voice spoke up from the open doorway.

"Yes, Bella. It is. But since Ariana's grandmother found me and gave me my memories back, I feel that it will be a lot easier than Ares expected to get you what you want."

The woman was tall and beautiful with shoulder length reddish blonde hair and blue eyes.

Three voices resounded as one as she walked farther into the room and stopped in front of them. They stood up. "Elizabeth." They breathed her name, breathless by the fact that she was standing in the flesh in front of them.

"Why are you here, Lizzie?" Emmett asked, about to continue with questions, but Ariana cut him off.

"And what insane grandmother of mine gave you your memories back?"

"Ariana. . ." Elizabeth stared at her. "How many grandmothers do you have that are able to give people their memories back? Besides, that was a stupid question. Think about it."

Ariana thought seriously about this and answered. "Only two, but one of them is dead, so. . ." A look of shock and realization lit upon Ariana's face. "Oh my gosh." She put her head in her hands. "Why does she hate me so much, Elizabeth?"

Carlisle looked at his youngest daughter with confusion. "And what grandmother was able to give people their memories back?"

Ariana looked at him with a 'duh' look on her face. "Dad? Ella and Emily's mom? I mean, think about it. Who else?"

"Who's Ella? _And_ Emily?" Everyone was confused and murmuring about who Ella and Emily might be.

"Ella is-sorry, was-my mom. Emily was her sister. They're witches. Now, Lizzie, what are you doing back?" It was clear that Ariana was done with the other conversation.

"My daughter, of course, Ares."

"Well, then. . ." Ariana looked at Carlisle. "I'm just going to go pack. . ."

"I'll help you." Rosalie and Alice fake-glared at each other when they spoke in unison.

Ariana turned to Alice and jokingly asked if she knew that was going to happen.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Ariana. "No."

"Hey! Better not be sticking your tongue out at me when Jazz is around! He might get mad. . ." Ariana reduced her voice to a whisper at the last sentence with mock fear as she giggled.

They reached Ariana's bedroom and slowly walked in. No one but Ariana _ever_ went into Ares' bedroom. It was pretty much an unspoken rule in the Cullen house.

"I'm going with you, Ares." Rosalie spoke up as the three of them moved around Ariana's room gathering her things and shoving them into a suitcase.

"No, Rose. I can't let you do that and you know it."

Alice looked back and forth between the two of them. "Why can't she?"

"Because when I do this, go back home I mean, it's something I have to do on my own."


	3. A Glimpse Into Mystic Falls

_"No, Rose. I can't let you do that and you know it." _

_Alice looked back and forth between the two of them. "Why can't she?"_

_"Because when I do this, go back home I mean, it's something I have to do on my own."_

Ariana stepped out of her convertible, pushed her oversized sunglasses up onto the top of her head, and tentatively walked up the drive. She had parked her car as far away as possible. As she walked up the steps, she noticed another car pulling in. Turning around, she rang the doorbell, unsure of what Damon would think when he saw her. Ariana glanced behind her to see whose car it was that had pulled up.

She turned completely around, walked back down the steps and made herself close her jaw. She was pretty sure it had almost hit the ground. Chewing her gum and pushing her sunglasses back down over her eyes, she walked around to the driver's side of the car. Inside, a girl was texting on her Blackberry. Tapping on the window, she smirked.

The girl jumped and stared at her through the window. Then the girl rolled down her window.

Hearing the door open, Ariana turned back to it to see who answered it. Damon. Ariana turned back to the girl in the car. The window was down.

Ariana jumped backwards in her Christian Louboutin heels. "Ohmy_gosh!_"

"Aww crap." Damon mumbled. Aloud he said, "Ares, this is-"

"Please tell me it's not-"

"It's not. I swear. This is Elena. _**Gilbert**_." Damon said.

They had always had a knack for cutting each other off and finishing each others' sentences.

"Are ya sure?"

"Duh. Come on, Ares." Damon started walking back up the steps to the house. Ariana followed, glancing back over her shoulder.

Elena got out of her car, confused. Still, she followed the others inside and spoke for the first time since arriving.

"Damon?"

"What?"

"Where's Stefan?"

"He'll be back in a few. He went to go speak with Elijah."

"Elijah?" Ariana sounded surprised.

"Yep. You know, the Original?"

"I'm not stupid, idiot." Ariana punched him on the shoulder. Hard.

"Ow!" Damon rubbed his shoulder. "Dude, do _not_ do that. It hurts. Jerk."

"_That's _the _point_." She smirked, then, swiftly turning to Elena, she said, "not to be rude or anything, but who _are_ you?" Hands on her hips and sunglasses on her head, she looked more like she came from Beverly Hills than from Forks, Washington.

"I'm Elena, Stefan's girlfriend. Who are you?"

Ariana gave the girl a weird look. "Ariana, Stefan and Damon's cousin."

Elena started to open her mouth to speak, but Ariana cut her off.

"Why do you look so much like her?" It was a question Ariana Salvatore hadn't been planning on asking. It was also a question that she couldn't stop before she said it aloud.

"Uh, _excuse _me?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about so you might as well at least _try_ to explain."

"I'm her descendant."

"Try _doppleganger_."

"Yeah." Elena ran a hand through her long hair. "That too," she said under her breath.

"_Anyways. . ." _Ariana had turned back to Damon who had been watching the exchange. "Did my dad call?"

"Nope." Damon was looking at Ariana like she had grown another head.

"What? Are you that surprised I showed up?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He turned and walked into the library, grabbing a glass and pouring himself some bourbon.

As he sat the bottle back down, Ariana grabbed it and quickly picked up a glass and poured the alcohol.

Damon quickly snatched the glass from her.

"Oh my gosh, Damon."

"Techinically, you're seventeen."

"For eternity. Now hand over the glass before I pour the entire bottle down the drain just so you can't drink it."

"Why are you back, Ariana?" Damon walked into the study where Ariana sat, reading a book.

"My father sent me back. He didn't give me a choice."

"Why?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Elizabeth Hansen?" Ariana sighed.

"Yeah, what about her?" He began to move towards his alcohol stash.

"Well... She's kind of the reason I'm here."

"How? I thought you took her memories?"

"I did. But Hera gave them back to her."

"Hera? As in... Your grandmother from _that_ side of the family?"

"Yeah. As in Queen of Greek gods."

"Stefan's going to be mad when he finds out you're here."

"I know. But. . ."

"But nothing!" Damon yelled. He took a deep breath. "He's still mad at you, Ana." He said softly.

"I know. Okay? I know he is. But there isn't anything that I can do about that. Carlisle practically forced me to come. I don't want to be here anymore than the both of you want me here."

Damon sighed. "When are you planning on leaving?"

"As soon as my father signals the 'okay' to."

"Well I hope that's soon because Stefan won't be gone for long."

Rrrrriiiiiinnnngggg!

"You gonna get that?!" Ariana called out into the boarding house, even though the phone was across the room from her and she was the closest to it.

No answer came from upstairs where Damon was. On the fourth ring, Ariana huffed and jumped up, crossing the room and answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is Damon Salvatore there?"

Ariana didn't recognize the voice. "Hold on a moment, please."


End file.
